Sheet handling apparatus are known, in which a plurality of sheets of a plurality of types are loaded together, and which sorts the sheets according to banknote types and states such as soilure degrees or orientations, and stacks the sorted sheets in a plurality of cassettes.
For example, a banknote handling apparatus as a sheet handling apparatus is an apparatus which sorts a plurality of banknotes of a plurality of banknote types according to conditions such as a banknote type or the state of the banknotes. Such a banknote handling apparatus has a plurality of cassettes assigned in accordance with the conditions of the banknotes (type or the state of the banknotes). In the above-described banknote handling apparatus, a discrimination unit discriminates the type of banknotes or the state of banknotes, and the respective banknotes are stacked in the respective cassettes on the basis of the discrimination results.
If, for example, it is expected that a plurality of banknotes to be handled will include many banknotes of a specific banknote type, the banknote type of banknotes expected to be included in large quantity is assigned to a cassette (storing portion) with which an operator can easily work. This makes it possible for the operator to easily work with the cassette which is filled to capacity with the highest frequency.
In the conventional banknote handling apparatus, however, the assignment of the conditions (banknote type or state) of banknotes to a plurality of cassettes is fixed or can be changed only by special operation.